The Calming Avenger
by KaeterinaRomanov
Summary: Kagome is found by Bruce shortly before Natasha comes to collect him. Just who exactly is Kagome, and what is after her? Bruce accidently drags Kagome into the world of the Avengers. While Kagome accidently drags Bruce and the rest of the Avengers into her life of demons.
1. Finding the Girl

As she opened her eyes she immediately knew that something was wrong. She wasn't where she was when she collapsed into unconsciousness. When she had collapsed she had been in the middle of nowhere, trying to get away from him. Now she was in a house, on a bed. So he definitely wasn't the one who found her. If he had been the one to find her she would be back on the dirty floor of her cell. She slowly sat up and almost right away gasped in pain and she fell back onto the bed. Oh, she had forgotten about her wounds. Then she realized to her astonishment somebody had cleaned and dressed her wounds. She couldn't remember the last time one of her injuries had been properly taken care of.

Her gasp of pain must have alerted the person who had taken her as the door to the room opened. She looked over the man who had taken her. She didn't want to say he saved her for a few reasons. She wasn't actually sure that he was saving her, or if he had taken her for himself. Another reason was that usually the people that try and help her end up getting killed, by him. If she could she would get away from the man before he found her. She really didn't want to be the cause of another death and/or slaughter. She had caused enough in her life. Back to the man who entered the room. He looked to be in his late thirties. He had thick brown wavy hair, thought it was cut in a style that fit him. He had dark brown eyes that were showing concern for her. As he approached her she started tensing up.

Bruce had been working on some ideas on reversing the effects of his condition when he heard the girl in the other room gasp in pain. Bruce's eyes widened, she was finally awake! He had found her in the middle of a field when he was out, but that was three days ago. He was currently in Calcutta, India. He was pretty sure that he had lost all of the people that were following him, he was pretty far out of the way. He opened the door and saw the teenager that was currently using his bed. She was looking at him with wide eyes, he could easily tell she was terrified. With each step he took towards her she tensed up even more. Though with all of the wounds that she had, old and new, he wasn't surprised she was scared. She probably wasn't sure if he was on her side or not.

He stopped ten feet away from her. "I'm glad to see that you woke up. I was getting worried there for a while." He saw her looking at him strangely and then asked "Do you speak English?" it was the first language he always tried. The girl nodded slowly and he gave her a small smile "Well that's good then, we'll be able to communicate. Do you know where you are?" she shook her head this time. "You're in a small city in India."

Her eyes widened, India?! How in the world had she gotten to India? The last time she checked she was in an isolated facility in the mountains of Japan. When she had escaped she remembered leaving Japan and making it to China. She didn't remember ever leaving China though. Had he really chased her all this way already? He kept sending his monsters after her, she would usually defeat them, but they did leave their marks. The wounds all over her proved that they were not friendly. The man got her attention again.

"Well my name is Bruce, will you tell me yours? It would make this a bit easier."

She thought it over, she really shouldn't. The closer he got to her, the more chance was that he would get killed. He would always find out who she was close to and kill them just to cause her more anguish. Though her wounds wouldn't heal by themselves and the faster she would heal the quicker she could continue on her way. She nodded to herself "My name is Kagome." She said with a scratchy voice.

He sent her a smile "Well Kagome I need to change your bandages. Is that alright?"

Kagome nodded "Yeah that's fine." She realized that he was way too nice to be working with him.

Bruce approached Kagome the rest of the way and started changing all of her bandages. "So Kagome, what exactly happened that almost had you at death's door?" he asked.

Kagome, in that moment, realized that the man who had found her was a doctor. An amused smirk appeared on her face, of all the people who could have found her a doctor had.

"Do I really have to tell you?" Kagome asked. She knew she could just bluff it out, but figured that she had another option. She could tell him a modified version of the truth. Maybe if he realized how much danger he was in just by helping her he would let her go sooner.

"Well it would be easier to help you, I mean if I knew what caused your wounds I could help them heal a bit better." Bruce said. He didn't know why he wanted to help the young girl so badly, it wasn't like his normal patients. He could have just taken her to the nearest hospital, she probably would have had a better chance of healing better. There was just something about the girl though. Strange as it was she seemed to calm him down. During the three days since he had found her he had been decidedly less angry. His finding her had been a bit weird as well. While he normally took small walks around town, he had never walked to where he had found her before. It was almost like she had been calling him to her.

Kagome sighed "Well for the last few years I've been held captive by a very bad man. He is cruel and evil. I've escaped him a few times, but he always catches me again. He sends out his henchmen and dangerously trained animals after me. I really should be leaving you soon. He always kills whoever helps me. I really don't want to be the cause of another death."

Even with her calming aura he could feel himself getting very angry. Now normally he wouldn't usually get involved with, well anything really. He couldn't just let this teenage girl fend for herself, especially if the man that is after is as bad as she said. "I will not let him get you. I'll let you stay here with me for as long as is needed. I won't let you get hurt again."

Kagome closed her eyes as a frown came over her face 'Well that backfired.' She thought to herself. She opened her eyes to look at the man who was in fact saving her. He seemed like a very nice man, however she couldn't drag him into her problems. The man that was after her was definitely not a normal person, he was a demon who knew no mercy. Kagome made up her mind, this man was way too nice and she couldn't drag him into her hell of a life. She would sneak away tonight. Now that she was awake she could use her powers to force heal herself like she usually did. By morning she would be out of Bruce's life.


	2. Being alone, it's lonely

Kagome had finally convinced Bruce that she would be fine by herself for the rest of the night. That she simply wanted to rest a bit. She couldn't help the little smirk that appeared on her face the moment the door closed. Her plan was already set. A couple hours of focusing her Miko-ki towards her wounds to heal as much as she could then she would leave. Well at least she could heal them to the point where she would be good enough to run. As soon as she felt well enough she would sneak out of the window of the room. All the while Bruce would be none the wiser. When he came to check on her in the morning she would be long gone. Hopefully she hadn't spent enough time with Bruce that He caught wind of her savior. She had absolutely no doubt that he was closing in on her position. If what Bruce had said was true, and he had no reason to lie, she had been in the same spot for three days. For her, spending that much time in one spot was not good. It made it much easier for him to catch her.

Kagome sat on the bed, making herself comfortable. She closed her eyes and activated her powers. If anybody had been in the same room as her they would have seen a pink light surround her body. Kagome started directing her power to her wounds; the little scratches and bruises would be gone in a few minutes she knew. The larger wounds, like the gash across her stomach, would take more time, concentration, and power. After about ten minutes of her healing sessions she felt something brush against her aura. Kagome's eyes snapped open, what in the world was that?

Kagome cut off her healing powers and simply focused on feeling for auras around her. She felt her own right away. It was large, pink, and warm. The next one she felt was Bruce's; his aura was a dark blue, medium in size, and also warm. It was the third aura she felt that sent her into a panic. The aura itself was huge. It was green and almost overwhelming. It wasn't cold though it wasn't warm either. It was also very angry. Ignoring her wounds Kagome shot out of the bed and leapt for the door. He had found her already and was attacking Bruce? Kagome ripped the door open and looked quickly around the room. However the only thing she saw was a very shocked and concerned looking Bruce.

Alright now she was confused. No matter how injured she was there was no way she had just imagined the angry giant green aura. In fact she still felt it. If she wasn't standing in front of Bruce she would activate her aura sight. It however made her eyes glow pink and she didn't want Bruce seeing that. She could however still feel the aura, it was right behind Bruce and following him step for step. What was it?

Bruce stopped in front of Kagome "Are you alright?" he asked in concern. She had dashed out of the room like the devil was at her heals. Now she simply looked utterly baffled.

Kagome now had to play it out "Oh um, yeah I'm fine. I was just wondering if I could have another glass of water. I'm still rather thirsty." That was in fact not true at all. Right after they had their conversation earlier Bruce had pushed so many glasses of water at her. He hadn't wanted her to get dehydrated, with her being asleep for almost three days. He had then given her something small and easy to eat. Then she had convinced him to give her privacy. She really hoped she hadn't just blew that opportunity.

Bruce gave her a strange look, but gestured to the other chair in the room. As Kagome sat down Bruce went to get her another glass of water. Kagome tried to make casual conversation and lead the conversation towards the third aura. Though since she had been held captive for almost four consecutive years her skills of communication had plummeted quite drastically.

"So, um, how close are we to everything around here?" Kagome managed to stammer out. She then bit her lip that was a horrible attempt!

As Bruce handed her the glass he gave her a look she couldn't decipher. Then he sat down in his chair and answered her. "The closest building is about a mile away. I like my privacy, though I work in the town and it's still close enough to walk."

"Oh, so you don't have anyone living with you currently?" she quickly took a sip of the water. Yeah that was subtle

Bruce raised an eyebrow "Other than you? No."

Kagome blushed slightly, now how was she supposed to ask about the third aura that was still in the room with them? "Oh, doesn't it get lonely?" Kagome's eyes widened, she hadn't meant to ask that. It had just came out. Even with being a captive there was almost always someone near her. Though that was mostly for him to make sure she didn't run away. His underlings; though cruel during her tortures and experiments, were almost nice when they weren't following his orders. In fact she knew for a fact two of them weren't even there of their free will.

Bruce interrupted her train of thought "Yes at times it can get lonely. I am out here for a reason though." He hesitated for a moment before continuing "I am not very handle-able when I'm angry." He confided.

Kagome finished the glass and handed it to him. She sent him a smile as she headed back to the room "I happen to know for a fact that you don't need a lot of people to be happy. All you need is one close friend to make the loneliness bearable. I'm going to get some sleep now. Goodnight Bruce, and thanks." Then she closed the door. The moment she closed the door her hands flew to cover her face, why had she said that? Her entire face was a deep red.

Bruce simply stared at the closed door. There was something very different about that girl. Bruce shook his head then got up to get himself something to eat. After eating he settled down with a book, there was no way he would be able to sleep yet. He was way too worried about Kagome. In the end it was because he was up and worried about Kagome that he heard what he did. His eyes widened as he heard someone jump out the bedroom window. He quickly opened the door and saw the empty bed that confirmed his fear. He went to the window and saw Kagome running away from his house.

Again normally he would have just let her leave as it was her choice. There was just something that wasn't letting him be a bystander. Without another thought Bruce rushed to the door and took after the running seventeen year old.


	3. The chase

Why was he chasing her? It was obvious that she just wanted to leave and be left alone. He understood the feeling well. So why was he going after her? The girl was almost an adult, she would be able to take care of herself. Though there was the fact that she was running away from somebody. The cruel man that had held her captive and caused all of the wounds on her. In the end the only reason he could think of for running after her was she had a lot in common with him. They both were trying to stay away from people for their own good, to keep people safe. They also had someone after them, though he had to admit whoever was after her sounded worse than General Ross. Bruce was actually having a hard time keeping up with the girl, she was really fast. Especially for a girl who was as injured as she was. He shook his head and simply focused on trying to catch up with Kagome. He wasn't going to let anyone hurt her anymore, she simply didn't deserve it.

Kagome ran, and ran, and ran. She was trying to get as far away from Bruce as possible. Though he was making that very difficult. She should have made sure he was asleep before she left. Now he had heard her leave and was chasing her. Why wouldn't he just leave her alone? It would be safer for him just to forget he had ever met her. He was pretty quick for a doctor, she thought to herself. Kagome focused her powers to her legs and was able to go a bit faster. Normally she could have just out stamina him, but about a minute ago a demon aura had brushed against hers. Well a new one, not the one that seemed to follow Bruce around like a loyal puppy. The moment it found her it had started chasing her. It was a very familiar aura too. So that meant it was either him, or one of his followers. She really needed to lose Bruce, and now, or he is going to end up as another causality.

Kagome vaulted over a rock and passed a line of trees. She skidded to a halt as only open field appeared in front of her. Panic spread though her, there was absolutely nowhere to hide. Not even a rock, the grass wasn't even tall enough for her to duck down behind. What was she going to do?

She heard Bruce coming up behind her "Kagome?" he called out to her.

Kagome shook her head, no there was no other way. She was going to have to venture the field. If she could make it across the field, then she could lose everyone following her. Kagome took off as fast as she could across the field, she could do this. She didn't even make it ten feet. With a flash of white he was right in front of her. Kagome stopped dead, her eyes wide. He had caught up with her.

He sent her a smirk "Did you honestly think you would get away from me Ka-go-me?"

"Naraku!" Kagome growled out.

Then before she could do anything two things happened at once. The first thing was Naraku had her by the throat, holding her up so her feet weren't touching the ground. Her hands were clawing at his, trying to get him to let her go. He simply laughed, any harm she did to him healed almost instantly.

The second thing that happened was Bruce had caught up with her. He had most likely heard her call Naraku's name and he was definitely seeing her being choked. "Kagome!" Bruce called out worriedly.

Naraku turned to see who had come up and saw a man in his early thirties. Ah Kagome had made another lose end he needed to clean up. It was just the one man, practically child's play. Naraku sneered at him then started talking, though while he was looking at Bruce his words were directed at Kagome "Poor child look at what you've done. Another innocent soul that you are having brutally killed in your attempt to get away from me. Don't you tire of having your hands dirtied with the blood of the little humans?"

"Let her go." Bruce said. He could feel himself getting angry, very angry. The calming effect Kagome had on him was gone in the girl's terror. Bruce wouldn't be surprised if his eyes were a vivid shade of green by now.

"Bruce… run… away." Kagome managed to call out before Naraku tightened his hold on her neck.

"Silence girl." Naraku sneered. Then turned back to the human "I regret to inform you human that my little Miko has signed your death certificate." Naraku dropped his human disguise and tentacles appeared from his back.

Bruce was, honestly, very confused about what was going on. The man that was holding Kagome was most definitely not human. No human would have tentacles growing from his back. Kagome on the other hand was absolutely terrified. Not for herself though, if she didn't do anything quick Bruce would be dead. Kagome saw Naraku getting ready to send a volley of his tentacles at Bruce, she couldn't let that happen. She was NOT letting someone else die from Naraku because of her. Over the years there had been So many. She knew that her punishment would be much worse, but there was something about Bruce that told her he was important. She couldn't let him die. Settling herself to her fate she acted, there wasn't any use hiding her powers anymore anyway. She pulled her Miko-ki forward and focused a blast onto Naraku's hand, the one holding her throat. It would sting him enough to focus on her instead of Bruce.

With a shout of defiance Kagome's hands lit up pink and Naraku shouted in pain. He turned a glare at her "Miko wench!" he yelled at her and threw her violently to the ground. As Kagome hit the ground she both felt and heard a few of her ribs crack, she wouldn't be surprised if at least one had broken. Kagome groaned painfully into the ground, well at least Naraku's attention was off of Bruce.

Kagome turned her head to look at Bruce and her eyes went wide. Not with pain, but with shock. What was happening to Bruce? His skin was getting really green. Kagome activated her aura sight and was shocked. Bruce's warm dark blue aura was disappearing, overtaking it was the angry green one that followed him around. What is going on?

Bruce had had enough. He felt the other guy taking over, absolutely furious. He didn't even care, he didn't have one intention of fighting it this time. His last though before Bruce disappeared into a green haze was he really hoped he didn't hurt Kagome.


	4. Him

Kagome watched in horror as Bruce grew large and green. His shirt ripped right off of him as he grew. Was he a half demon of some kind? The moment the transition stopped the large green beast roared its rage at Naraku. It launched himself at Naraku with every intention of beating the man to a pulp. Naraku scoffed at the now mindless beast coming at him. It wouldn't even be a challenge. Naraku sent a volley of tentacles at it, waiting for the moment it dropped dead. Naraku only had a moment, his eyes going wide, as his tentacles simply bounced off the beast. In the next instant both of the beast's fists pounded Naraku into the ground, creating a crater.

Kagome's eyes widened as she watched the almost brutal beat down the green Bruce was giving Naraku. After a few minutes of a practically one sided fight Naraku teleported himself a good distance away and sent a glare towards her. He was in need of a healing rest and unfortunately it could take a while.

"I will be back for you, girl. I promise you that. No matter where you run, no matter where you hide, I will find you." Then one of his barriers appeared around him, with a flash he was gone.

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief, he was gone. For now, at least. Then the massive green beast turned its gaze on her. Kagome froze completely, it wasn't going to go after her now was it? It started slowing approaching her; what was she going to do? Kagome didn't dare move, hardly breathing, she didn't want to appear as a threat in any way. To Kagome's utter relief and bewilderment, it simply sat down onto the ground close by her. Then it proceeded to stare at her, not looking away in the slightest.

"Um Bruce?" Kagome asked nervously.

The green beast's eyes narrowed slightly "Not puny Banner." It growled in a deep voice.

Kagome filed that away quickly, don't call him Bruce. "Oh alright. Um, what should I call you then?"

For a moment she didn't think he was going to answer, but after a bit he did "Hulk."

Kagome knew she was on thin ice with this Hulk, one wrong move and he would snap. She could feel the rage seeping from him, even if it wasn't directed at her. For now. She knew she had to calm him somehow. "So, Hulk, thank you for protecting me from Naraku." He simply nodded with an almost feral grin. "Hulk I would like to go back to Bruce's house, but I can't exactly do that with you along. You would scare too many people, even if his house is far away from people. Do you think you could bring Bruce back please?"

Hulk shook his head "Protect calm girl."

Kagome's eyes widened "You want to protect me?" he nodded his head. Well that is nice and all, but what was she going to do now? "Thank you Hulk I really appreciate it." She started pushing her aura outwards making it as calming as possible, hopefully the calming effect would help him. "Right now I really need Bruce though. Can you do that for me? If, er… when, Naraku comes back you can help me again then. How does that sound? Deal?"

Most people would have thought it insane to talk to the Hulk like a normal person. Kagome however had spent the last few years surrounded by demons. She was used to the giant, different colored beings with bad tempers.

Hulked looked away and it almost seemed like he was pouting, but after a few tense seconds he started shrinking and losing his green coloring. Kagome activated her aura sight to watch and see what happened. The two auras of Bruce and the Hulk started separating. Bruce's becoming the more dominant one once again. As Bruce lay on the ground Kagome saw the Hulk standing right behind him, almost like a spirit. Once he realized she could see him he gave her a grin. Well this was a new one, even for her.

Then Kagome realized she had another problem. Bruce was completely unconscious. She deadpanned, great how was she supposed to get both of them back to Bruce's cabin with her as injured as she was? As Kagome approached the unconscious Bruce a huge blush spread over her face as she quickly looked away. Alright the list of problems was growing. Bruce's pants no longer fit him, at all. With a sigh Kagome set off getting herself and Bruce back to his cabin. She managed to put together a makeshift belt with the scraps of cloth laying around from Bruce's ruined shirt. Then she settled herself for a very long and painful walk back to the cabin she had run from not even an hour before. She managed to painfully get Bruce mostly on her back and half carried half dragged him towards the cabin. A random though appeared in her head, just how much of that was he going to remember?


End file.
